Loveless
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: I knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry. Very Slight Slash. Um, Brian dies and Stewie's actually upset about it...Not good at Summeries R&R! My first Family Guy FF


Chapter One:

The grey sky was the perfect atmosphere for this melancholy day. Rain dripped and drissled lightly on almost every resident of this small little town, and blended with many fresh sets of tears. The casket, with the body in it, was placed into the ground, which was the hardest part of this whole funeral: officially letting go, never seeing him again. Sure, he was a dog, but he was also so much more.

Brian was a friend to about everyone in Quahog, Rohde Island, at least about everyone knew him. But the saddest group of people there were his family, the Griffins. Peter Griffin was Brian's best friend in the whole wide world, and even though he was a complete idiot (Brian's opposite) they were like super-glue with only one true thing that could tear them apart, although it didn't.

Lois Griffin, Peter's wife and Brian's secret crush. All Brian's life with the Griffin's he secretly loved Lois, although she was Peter's wife, and although Brian never said it aloud, Lois knew, and there was a reason for her sorrowful tears, for she secretly-somewhere-felt the same.

Meg Griffin was the oldest child, who could remember at one point being obsessed with Brian, he was about the only one who actually ever cared for her. She cried, knowing, that she was now entirely alone.

Chris Griffin was standing unusually solemn, watching Brian's casket be placed into the Earth, although Chris-like his father- was a complete idiot, he was still smart enough to understand what was going on, that he would never see Brian again.

And last, but not least, little Stewie Griffin watched unflinchingly at the casket, he wanted world domination and everyone dead, yet this death phased him, he really didn't want people dead-well not everyone, maybe just Lois. He realized that Brian was his only real friend-besides his Teddy Bear, Rupert-and he didn't appreciate him at all. Brian was always there when he was hurt, when he cried, and they even had a few laughs. Stewie was guilty of shedding tears, although he hid them, he may have loved Brian Griffin.

Finally, the placing of the casket was complete and the closest friends and family all headed to the local bar, the Drunken Clam, to mourn and celelbrate and recollect moments with their dearest dog friend.

Stewie was quite quiet most of the time, which wasn't too unusual. The unusual thing was he was thinking of Brian. When they joined the army, when he took his on the trip to Europe just to get to fake Jolly Farms, when he teased Brian about that book he was working on (which he never worked on), when he beat Brian up for the money, and just the way he looked like Snoopy and made him smile, now that was priceless. He remembered times when they laughed, which made him watery eyed, then times of tears, which made him laugh. He thought to himself, _I knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry_. And when Lois pulled him onto her lap at the Clam, he made no protests, even as she kissed the top of his head, but he tried to fake not caring as she said:

"Mommy's going to miss Brian too, sweetie."

"I'm not going to miss that god for saken dog, good rithins to him." But he knew deep down how he felt, and Lois did as well so she didn't say anything to stop him, for she knew the true meaning behind those words.

Peter, Joe, Cleaveland, and Quagmire were of recapping their own moments with each other, just adding Brian in as though he was actually there. Peter began laughing hysterically. "Hey Brian, remember that?" He looked around, and remembered Brian wasn't with them anymore. His expression dropped.

Oh how they missed him so. Meg sat at a table, her head down, crying hysterically. Lois set Stewie down and went to talk to her. Stewie stayed at the table with Chris and Brian's gay cousin Jasper, who was being comforted by his boyfriend Ricardo. Jasper looked too much like Brian so Stewie slid under the table and walked out of the Clam.

"Stupid do," he kicked an empty soda can. "I say, I'm much better off without you anyway."

"You so sure about that?"

Stewie turned around and saw Brian in a spirit form, luckily unaided by Star Wars characters.

"Brian!" Stewie spoke too enthusiastically, much more than he would've prefered.

"Hey, kid," said Brian, even as a spirit he still had a martini in his hand.

"So...uh...how is it up there?" asked Stewie casually. "Meet Jesus yet? How's your mom? Get any new writing material for that book? I miss you." He added the last part too quickly.

But Brian heard, and smiled. "Never though that would come from your mouth." He sipped the martini.

Looking quite helpless, Stewie made odd hand jestures. "Well, you see Brian, I..I think I love you. I've always loved you. And I..I never said it while you were alive." he spoke, looking down at his hands.

Brian grinned. "Yeah, buddy, i've always-"

"Stewie! Oh my baby!" Lois came running at him, picked him up, and kissed him. "Oh Stewie, you almost gave mommy a heat-attack!"

"I'll be sure to do more than almost next time." He plotted, pushing her to look over her shoulder. "Now put me down, you imbicle! Let me go!" He had clear view over Lois' shoulder, but Brian had vanished.

"Come on, Stewie, let's go see daddy." said Lois."

"No! I don't want to see the fat man! I...I..." He helplessly started crying. "I want Brian!"

Lois had tears streaking her face as she walked back into the Clam. Stewie sleepily clung to her, sucking his thumb, watery-eyes drooping. Since Peter was in a drunken stupor, Lois took the keys from him and drove the children back home to Spooner Street. Meg ran to her room, Chris sat on the couch and began doodling, and Lois brought Stewie up to bed.

"Goodnight, Stewie." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Stewie looked up at the dark ceiling, hugging Rupert tightly. "I know you aren't going to belive this, Rupert," he gave the teddy bear a gentle squeeze. "But I..I actually miss Brian."


End file.
